The present invention relates generally to doors having glass inserts, and more particularly, is directed to a break resistant glass door assembly.
Glass door assemblies are well known. Such glass door assemblies provide an aesthetic look while also increasing light entry into a room. However, in certain areas of the United States, for example, Dade County in Florida, outside doors must satisfy certain structural and break resistant requirements by passing various tests. Specifically, a first test that must be passed is an impact test (PA201). In this test, a nine pound 2xe2x80x3xc3x974xe2x80x3 piece of wood is shot out of a canon at 34 mph at the glass in the door. If the glass does not break, the door has passed the test. This is the equivalent of 130 mph hurricane winds, that is, a category three hurricane. A second test that must be passed is a structural test (PA202). This is a test of air infiltration, water infiltration and load. In this test, a vacuum is applied to the door to apply a predetermined force (lbs./ft2), and it is determined if there is any air or water leakage, or any structural damage. A third test that must be passed is a cycle test (PA203). In this test, a vacuum is rapidly applied and released in a number of cycles, for example, 9,000 cycles, with 4,500 cycles on each side. To date, no glass door assembly has passed all three tests in Dade County, except a glass door assembly according to the present invention in February, 2002.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a break resistant glass door assembly that overcomes the problems with the aforementioned prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a break resistant glass door assembly that can pass Dade County tests PA201, PA202 and PA203.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a break resistant glass door assembly which has good structural integrity and can withstand category three hurricane winds.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a break resistant glass door assembly that is easy and economical to manufacture.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a break resistant glass door assembly, includes a door having an opening therein; a glass assembly including a laminate safety glass assembly formed by a clear plastic sheet sandwiched between first and second panes of glass; inner and outer trim members which clamp the safety glass assembly and door at the opening, to hold the safety glass assembly in the opening of the door; and a rigid U-shaped cap secured to the door around the opening.
The U-shaped cap includes a flush section which sits flush against the door around the opening, and two parallel, spaced apart, flange sections extending outwardly from opposite lengthwise edges of the flush section and which fit around front and back faces of the door at the opening. More specifically, the door includes a face sheet and a back sheet secured together to define a cavity therein, and a molded foam core in the cavity; one flange section extends between the face sheet and the molded foam core; and the other flange section extends between the back sheet and the molded foam core. Further, the U-shaped cap is formed from different sections, at least some of the sections including an inturned tab for fitting within other ones of the sections. Preferably, the U-shaped cap is made from a steel material.
The glass assembly further includes at least one pane of glass separated from the safety glass assembly by a gap which is hermetically sealed by a first peripheral seal. Further, the glass assembly further preferably includes a second peripheral seal to an outside of the first peripheral seal for ensuring that the gap remains hermetically sealed in the event of failure of the first peripheral seal.
The inner and outer trim members each include a central leg facing each other and positioned in the opening between the glass assembly and the door assembly; a first clamping member for clamping an exposed surface of the door assembly; and a second clamping member for clamping an exposed surface of the glass assembly. A screw extends through the central leg of one of the inner and outer trim members and into the central leg of the other of the inner and outer trim members to secure the trim members together in a clamping relation around the door assembly and the glass assembly. Each of the inner and outer trim members preferably has a substantially T-shaped cross-sectional configuration.